


For A Friend.

by KohiPlease



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KohiPlease/pseuds/KohiPlease
Summary: You were just asking.Just...asking for afriend. Nothing more, nothing less.( Ephemer ❣ Reader )





	For A Friend.

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOKAY IDK IF THIS ALL WENT TOO FAST OR MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE MADE IT MORE DESCRIPTIVE, but this is seriously the best type of writing i could manage and i hope it makes sense. i have so many angsty idea y'all, but i figured i needed variety and voila, i present to you something cute and sweet for once. m'boy ephemer will always have a place in my heart. clearly i'm destroyed by kingdom hearts 3. aaaanyway, enjoy, my lovelies! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"You ever... _like someone_?"

The statement caught him off guard. Flailing arms prevented his body from teetering back into the fountain's cold waters, gloves hands clawing at the edges of the platform he sat on. He leaned towards you, gaze ebbing with disbelief that _that_ kind of inquiry actually left your lips. The proximity forced your gaze away (and caused your heart to soar), knuckles whitening with the way your palms' grip on your knees tightened. Why the **hell** did you have to spit that out? Those darn comics you were binging were getting to you. The setting just seemed so perfect: a crimson-stained sky, the gentle splash of the fountain's water dancing in the air, and the presence of the boy you were head over heels for. Sitting _mere inches_ away. 

A perfect moment you were going to further _destroy_ with the next thing that poured from your lips.

"Well, you see, I... ...wanted to keep it a secret, but a... **friend** of mine has feelings for you." _Wow_. What a great save. Thank goodness Ephemer was the adorable simple angel he was to have actually taken your pathetic lie for truth.

"Someone...likes me?" His voice cane out as a murmur, as if he'd attempted to repeat the statement as a way to confirm what he'd just heard. His eyes fixated on the tips of his leather shoes, leaving you even more confused in terms of how to get yourself out of this mess. It would have just been easier to get it off your chest, regardless of the response. You were a Keyblade wielder, for goodness sake. The hope for the future. A warrior with fire in her eyes.

Yet the very subject of infatuation reduced you to a bumbling bafoon. Because maybe, just maybe... _you couldn't handle rejection_. You two would never be able to return to how you used to be if things didn't end up the way you wanted.

The way Ephemer's gaze suddenly snapped to meet yours pulled you out of your thoughts. "[Name], are you sure? I mean, you don't think she could've meant someone else?"

"Oh I'm _sure_ she meant you." It spilled out from your lips naturally. One lie made the next ones easier, after all. You rubbed at the nape of your neck, a desperate plea to your muscles to ease themselves. "She's liked you for a while. Talks about you all the time. Says you're sweet, inspiring. Makes her wanna...face her fears and all." And that was just a few of a billion reasons. You could've sworn you could spot a reddish tint spreading across his pale skin.

"If it's a friend of yours, then I probably know her, right?" There was genuine curiosity in his eyes. Captivating they were.

You swallowed. "Yeah. You know her _pretty_ well." You sure wished he thought of your relationship being as close as you did. "I know you're trying to get me to spill the details, but sorry. She, uh, she...told me not to tell you. Unless..." You paused. The lump in your throat grew larger, but you were going to swallow it. You had to do this one day, and today would be the start. "Unless you agree going on one little date with her. Tomorrow. A simple little hangout, a day around town. That's all she wants."

The silence that followed seemed excruciatingly slow, mainly because an array of expressions made its way onto Ephemer's features. He seemed conflicted with his thoughts, like he was _actually considering it_ , and it did nothing to calm the whirlwind in your core. Had he figured out that you were fabricating the story? Ephemer was innocent, yes, but he was sharp. Still, if he'd known, he'd likely be the type to confront you first. He wasn't a coward like you.

You could feel your spine straighten when he finally cleared his throat. "It makes me really happy knowing there's someone who likes me, but I'm sorry, [Name], I can't return her feelings. Please apologize to your friend for me."

You tilted your head. "I guess that's normal, I mean, I haven't even told you who it is. You can't like a stranger back. I'll, uh, see if I can convince her to give me permission to tell you—"

"No, it isn't that." He pauses. "It's because...I have someone else in my heart already."

You hated that his words echoed in your mind. There was a sensation of irritability that quaked your core in a way you had never felt before; was this what jealousy felt like? Despite the impact of his response, you had managed to appear surprised. You _needed_ a name.

"Oh? And who's the lucky lady?"

Another pause.

A smile painted his features, and he inched in just a little closer. The tips of his gloves digits caressed the tips of yours, and in that moment, you felt the spark.

" _You_."


End file.
